


S.H.I.E.L.D. High: Civics War

by starkteasfic



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkteasfic/pseuds/starkteasfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Prompt: "staff vs student dodgeball tournament gone wrong, no freshmen are spared, the gym teacher is crying, the janitor screams" except it's more like student vs. student but everything else is the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.H.I.E.L.D. High: Civics War

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally what happens when I'm crying over the new Captain America: Civil War promo. I regret nothing.

The gym was silent. Balls littered the ground, more than they had actually started with, bodies lying within inches of them. Sunlight streamed through the windows high above the ground, slanting lines that eyes avoided to prevent being blinded across everything. The janitor sat in the corner, trying to bring his breathing back to normal after the panic attack he had just suffered through.

There were only ten students left standing.

A single tear rolled down Coach Fury's face in awe.

Steve, tense, watched his opponents with a wary eye. It shouldn't have come down to this, but here they were.

_"He's my friend."_

_"So was I."_

Steve chanced a glance at Bucky next to him, who was adjusting his prosthetic to have a better reaction time to his impulses. His face was dark, hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and eyes watching closely as Tony—“ _Stark to you, Barnes.”—_ shifted his stance to get a better center of gravity.

_"Some would say...more than."_

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked quietly, shifting uncomfortably. It was uncomfortable for him to see Natasha standing so close to Tony, looking at them all with damning eyes. After her adoption into the Stark family a few years ago to stay in the States, she had become increasingly more and more protective over Tony.

_"You're despicable, Stark, for what you did to Steve."_

_"Please, Barnes, you obviously don't know the whole story, only going off what you want to see. Like usual."_

_"I saw enough, and no excuse you could make up will change my mind on what I saw."_

_"I understand that you're tiny brain might find this hard to handle, but you don't get to decide what my brother's actions mean, Barnes. Only he does."_

_"Please, Romanov, we all know that you'll stick up for him no matter what to stay here."_

"Now—"

_"Excuse me?! You want to say that one more time, asshole?"_

_"She only sticks up for you because you have money and she needs it."_

_"That's my sister you're talking about, shithead."_

"—we—“

_"Guys, can we not—"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"It's just funny, considering what I heard about your sister. What was the name the middle schoolers gave her again, Tasha? Oh, that's right. Rebecca "Bend Over" Barnes."_

_"Why, you little—"_

"—fight," Steve finished with a sigh.

Clint snorted. "Don't sound so excited, Steve."

"I'm not," he admitted.

"Well, I'm always excited to go against Natasha in anything, so let's do this!"

"What did Tony even do, Buck?" Steve asked curiously, picking up a ball near him at Fury's signal.

Bucky clenched the dodgeball between his hands. "I saw him making out with Ty Stone behind the bleachers a couple days ago after Civics class with Coulson. He seemed really into it, too."

Steve's world narrowed down to a single point, and that point was Tony's smirking face between Natasha and Victor "Vision" Matthews.

"He's going down," Steve growled out, and Tony raised an eyebrow from across the court at the look.

Fury blew his whistle.

 

* * *

 

"Tony, wait!"

" _Stay the fuck away from me, Steven!_ " he screamed back, storming towards the nurse's office.

"Tony, I'm sorry!" he called at the other teen, jogging to catch up to him.

Tony spun around suddenly, face furious, and Steve winced and took a step back to avoid crashing into him.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?!" Tony smiled. "Well, fuck, Steve, why didn't you just say so before? I'll just forgive you for everything that's happened recently, like you believing Bucky that I would cheat on you with someone I can't stand, letting Bucky call my sister a gold-digger without standing up for her when she's your friend, too, and then pelting me so hard with a dodgeball that a blood vessel popped in my eye."

Steve looked at him in confusion. "...Really?" he asked tentatively.

"Fuck no! What the actual fuck, Steven? Of course I'm not just going to _fucking forgive you for that_! You didn't trust me! You let your best friend walk all over my family's name because he doesn't like me! You let him insult my sister!"

"Well, to be fair, you did insult his sister back—"

"That's not the fucking point, Steven! I wouldn't have said that if he hadn't said anything about Natasha! Besides, nobody _actually_ calls Becky that, everybody loves her. But people call Natasha a gold-digging foreigner every day of the week, even when she speaks better English than they do, and you just let someone who's supposed to be her friend call her that as well?"

"I'm _sorry,_ Tony," Steve said plaintively. "Bucky's my oldest friend, and he's always has been there for me. But I should have trusted you, I realize that. And I'll spend every day making it up to you, if you'll let me."

Tony looked at him before turning his head away. "I guess I can try," he said reluctantly. "I wasn't completely in the right either. I should have told you what Ty did—against my will, by the way—and I shouldn't have said what I said about Rebecca."

Steve ducked his head to look at his boyfriend, unsuccessfully hiding the smile on his face. "So, does that mean I still get to take you to prom?"

Tony sighed dramatically. "I _guess._ But only if you carry me to the nurse's office."

"Of course."

When they got there, Tony was giggling into Steve's neck, and Bucky was already on the bed, getting an ice pack for his eye.

"What happened to you?" Steve asked as he set Tony down.

Bucky crossed his arms. "An eye for an eye," he muttered.

It took a moment, but then Tony busted out laughing. "Oh my god, Natasha got you!"

"Shut up, Stark," Bucky growled out.

Tony's laughs slowly tapered off, the look in his eye growing serious. "I'm sorry for what I said about your sister, Barnes."

Bucky looked up at Tony distrustfully, before sighing. "Likewise. Your sis has gotta mean right hook."

Tony held out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." Bucky shook his hand.

 

* * *

 

Ten years later, Steve was regretting that day as Tony and Bucky teamed up against him on the dodgeball court during what Natasha called "High School Reunion Tradition".


End file.
